Le Nord est en haut
by Manuka
Summary: Se perdre peut parfois avoir des bons côtés. Parfois. Rarement, en fait.


_Heyo~ Me revoilà de passage pour poster ce court OS qui a été fait dans le cadre de "Échangeons nos OTP" sur discord. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car il s'agit d'un pairing absolument pas évident pour moi ! ^^_

 _ **Disclaimer** : pas à moi, gnagnagna, on sait déjà tout ça_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Nord est en haut**

* * *

Ikki regarda le papier sous ses yeux, pour la énième fois. Il avait arrêté de faire le compte à partir de quatre. La feuille avait tellement été dépliée et repliée qu'elle s'était déchirée en partie sur l'un des plis, rendant sa lecture encore plus compliquée que ça ne l'était déjà au départ.

Il poussa un soupir et rangea sa feuille, avant de reprendre sa marche, observant les haies à sa gauche et à sa droite avec une moue critique. Elles étaient bien évidemment identiques, sinon ça aurait été trop simple. Il claqua la langue sur son palais, agacé, et enfourna ses mains dans ses poches, marchant d'un pas saccadé et shootant dans le moindre caillou qui avait le malheur d'être assez gros pour qu'il puisse passer sa frustration sur lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté de venir ici, déjà ? Ah oui : il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été traîné de force dans le bus loué par Saori, avec ses charmants camarades chevaliers, tous rangs confondus, et floué par le sourire éblouissant de Shun qui lui avait lancé un :

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va être génial ! »

Génial ? Un labyrinthe géant qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de cramer ? Ben voyons. Le nec plus ultra du fun. La quintessence de la joie. L'hyperbole de la liesse.

Il arriva à un nouveau croisement, si jamais il ne l'avait pas déjà emprunté deux heures plus tôt. Il tourna à droite, perplexe et énervé. Il n'avait croisé aucun compagnon d'arme en trois heures, perdu comme un grain de riz au Japon, et sa patience déjà fort limitée avait atteint des profondeurs inimaginables. Ce qui devait certainement se voir sur son visage, puisque la seule famille qu'il avait rencontrée avait fait demi-tour aussitôt en l'apercevant, l'empêchant de leur demander un coup de main.

Non seulement il avait dû dire adieu à sa dignité en étant prêt à se faire aider, mais en plus il s'était perdu en leur courant après. Oui, vraiment, un après-midi formidable.

Il ressortit une nouvelle fois les indications que Saori avait eu l'immense bonté de distribuer à tout le monde. Enfin, « indications » était un terme très exagéré : il y avait tout simplement noté les horaires et les lieux de rassemblement, une fois passé le labyrinthe, ainsi qu'un « Courage Chevaliers, et ne brûlez pas votre cosmos ! » des plus utiles.

Il avait bien pensé pendant un moment à prendre des notes, faire un dessin, mais sans le moindre crayon sur lui, c'était plutôt difficile. Il avait aussi tenté de faire des marques, comme sur les arbres en forêt : un jardinier s'était interposé avec grand renfort de cris outrés, et c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Shun le regarde avec déception qu'il s'était retenu de lui arracher les yeux. Ou la tête. Ou les deux.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas non loin de lui. Il se figea, tous ses sens aux aguets. Oui, c'étaient bien des bruits de pas ! Qui s'arrêtèrent soudain, avant qu'une voix s'élève :

« … Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ikki grimaça : il aurait reconnu cet accent hispanique entre mille. Il fit la moue, n'hésitant qu'un bref instant avant de répondre. Après tout, il aurait pu tomber sur Shaka, ou Aphrodite, ou… Seiya.

« Ouais, je suis de l'autre côté de la haie » grommela-t-il.

Silence.

« Ikki ?

-Non, c'est le livreur de pizza. Évidemment que c'est Ikki !

-Navré de ne pas connaître ta voix au point de la reconnaître aussitôt ! »

Le japonais se pinça l'arête du nez : cette journée allait définitivement être l'une des pires de sa vie. Dire qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts pour être à peu près social, même si ce n'était que temporaire et dans l'unique but de sortir de cet endroit maudit.

« Est-ce que tu sais si on s'approche de la sortie ? lâcha finalement l'espagnol.

-Ouais, j'ai ma boule de cristal avec moi ! râla Ikki en oubliant aussi sec sa faible résolution. T'as toujours des questions aussi débiles ?

-Tu sais quoi, je vais continuer ma route de mon côté, et…

-Putain, non ! s'affola soudain le Bronze. Ça fait trois heures que je tourne en rond !

-Moi aussi, et alors ?

-Et alors, est-ce que ça ne serait pas utile qu'on tente de se rejoindre ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on s'en sortira mieux à deux ?

-Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un ? »

De l'autre côté de la haie, il entendit Shura soupirer.

« On peut essayer. On va avancer tous les deux dans le même sens, histoire de se trouver à la prochaine intersection.

-Et si les chemins s'éloignent ? Tu y as pensé ?

-C'est toi qui veux qu'on se rejoigne, faudrait te mettre d'accord avec toi-même.

-Oh ça va ! grogna Ikki. On se dirige vers le Nord, alors. »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu sais où se trouve le Nord, pas vrai ?  
-… En haut ?  
-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Chevalier d'Or que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation.

-Mais c'est une putain de blague ?!

-Je suis persuadé que tu entends la légèreté dans ma voix » maugréa Shura.

Ikki se frotta à nouveau le nez, les dents serrées.

« Ok. Je suis tombé sur le seul mec incapable de se repérer, formidable.

-Dit celui qui tourne aussi en rond depuis trois heures.

-Bon, on va juste… Avancer » soupira le japonais.

Il se remit à marcher, et les bruits de gravier venant de l'autre côté de la haie lui indiquèrent que le Capricorne avait aussi repris sa route. Ils avancèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'espagnol ne s'élève :

« Ma route s'éloigne.

-Merde ! jura Ikki. Il faut pas qu'on se sépare.

-… Je peux tailler la haie.

-Tu te découvres des envies de jardinage toi maintenant ?

-Pour passer, crétin.

-Sans blague ? Plus sérieusement, si Saori apprend qu'on… Que _**tu**_ t'es amusé à détériorer le labyrinthe où elle s'est fait un plaisir de nous emmener… »

Visiblement, cela suffit à faire passer au Capricorne l'envie de découper les haies à coup d'Excalibur.  
« Du coup, comment on fait ? soupira le Phénix.

-Y a quelqu'un qui approche de ton côté ?

-La seule famille qui pensait prendre le même chemin que moi a fait demi-tour en m'apercevant » grommela-t-il.

Il put entendre ricaner, avant que Shura reprenne :

« Bouge pas, j'arrive.

-… ? »

Un bruit de feuillage qui couine s'éleva, et quelques instants après, il vit l'espagnol bondir du haut de la haie pour atterrir près de lui.

« Je suis sans voix » commenta Ikki en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Shura roula des yeux et s'épousseta les vêtements, avant de hausser un sourcil.

« Avançons.

-Pardon, j'attendais que monsieur ait terminé de nettoyer sa tenue. Pour information, le nord, c'est par là » ajouta-t-il en indiquant une direction du pouce.

L'Or garda un visage neutre, apparemment pas du tout touché par les paroles de son compagnon d'arme.

« Dis voir, tu pourrais pas regrimper sur la haie ? reprit le Phénix.

-Je viens d'en descendre ! protesta Shura. Tu pouvais pas me le dire tant que j'étais encore dessus ?

-Si t'avais eu l'intelligence de regarder où se trouvait la sortie pendant que tu étais perché là-haut, t'aurais pas eu à remonter ! »

Shura lui jeta un regard noir, qu'Ikki soutint sans ciller, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien, je remonte » grogna l'hispanique en s'accrochant à la haie.

Les thuyas protestèrent vivement à la poigne féroce du Chevalier, qui grimpa sans efforts jusqu'en haut. De sa place, Ikki le vit mettre sa main en visière pour regarder autour de lui.

« Shura, frère Shura, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

-… De quoi ?

-Putain, non seulement tu sais pas où est le Nord, mais en plus tu connais pas tes classiques ?

-Une fois mort, tu n'auras plus besoin de connaître tes classiques » cingla l'espagnol d'une voix mauvaise.

Le japonais roula des yeux, guère impressionné.  
« Et sinon, tu vois quelque chose ou pas ?

-Il y a un dégagement sur notre gauche. On dirait une place, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a du monde rassemblé. »

Bref silence.

« A priori, ce sont les nôtres.

-A priori ? Tu en connais beaucoup des rassemblements de mecs aux couleurs de cheveux chelous ?  
-Ikki, ta gueule. »  
Sur ce, Shura se laissa retomber au sol. De l'autre côté de la haie. Le japonais poussa un sifflement agacé.

« Putain, tu fais quoi là ?

-Je te laisse te démerder tout seul » rétorqua le Capricorne d'une voix acide.

Le Bronze cligna des yeux, pris par surprise par le ton de son camarade d'infortune, avant de lâcher sèchement :

« Très bien, je me débrouillerai sans toi ! Elle a une belle mentalité, la chevalerie d'Athéna ! Dire que Saori nous rabâche les oreilles à parler d'entraide, je vois que c'est juste des paroles en l'air ! »

Il commença à s'éloigner, furieux, quand la voix de Shura s'éleva à nouveau :

« Comment veux-tu qu'on s'entraide alors que tu repousses tout le monde ?

-C'est faux ! protesta le Phénix en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face à la haie.

-Tu es un solitaire, Ikki, tout le monde le sait.

-Et alors ? Ça veut rien dire ! »

Il comprit aussitôt que Shura haussait un sourcil dubitatif tandis qu'un silence éloquent s'élevait.

« Je t'ai pas repoussé aujourd'hui ! ajouta-t-il pour sa défense.

-Tu veux rire ? Tu as passé ton temps à m'engueuler.

-… »

Ikki resta sans voix, clignant bêtement des yeux devant les thuyas. Il n'avait pas engueulé Shura, simplement…

« Je suis pas quelqu'un de patient, s'expliqua-t-il d'un ton pincé.

-Je l'avais pas remarqué.

-J'ai pas l'habitude, d'accord ?

-Je sais. C'est pas pour autant que tu dois être agressif avec tout le monde.

-Je suis pas agressif ! » s'écria Ikki avant de pousser un grognement de frustration aussitôt après.

Shura esquissa un sourire. C'était plutôt comique d'imaginer le cadet rager tout seul de l'autre côté de la haie. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« Allez, avançons. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais…

-Parce qu'en plus t'as pas de montre ? » soupira Ikki.

L'espagnol grinça des dents, mais à sa grande surprise le Phénix ajouta :

« Ok, j'arrête. J'essaye d'arrêter. Je te promets rien. »

Le tout dit sur un ton bourru. Shura roula des yeux.

« Je t'ai rien demandé » soupira-t-il avant de grimper à nouveau la haie, qui protesta une nouvelle fois sous son poids.

Il sauta à côté d'Ikki, qui le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

« J'ai pas le sens de l'orientation » commenta simplement le Capricorne.

Le Bronze sembla apprécier son initiative et reprit sa route, Shura à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à finalement arriver à l'endroit que l'espagnol avait aperçu et où effectivement se trouvaient tous leurs camarades.

« Ah tout de même ! Ça fait bien deux heures qu'on vous attend ! » râla Milo en se levant du sol où il était assis.

Shun accourut vers eux, le visage inquiet.  
« Tout va bien ?

-Ouais, ouais, soupira Ikki. Je savais plus où était le Nord, c'est tout. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Shura, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.


End file.
